


To bend or not to bend?

by blueishdesire



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: I'm gonna hide in my hole after posting this, M/M, Sorry for bad Grammar, idk how to tag, they fuck after all, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueishdesire/pseuds/blueishdesire
Summary: This all started with my science-bitch-brain. I bet all 1 dollar on my bank account that everyone saw the famous ig story of Armie playing pool table. Well my scientific side decided to examine this image thoroughly – so few photos as well as gifs in slow motion ended up in tumblr. That’s when things went haywire. Afterwards I was bored af in my work with nothing better to do than write Charmie-smut-fic. So that’s a real story.Also – I’m pretty bad at this, all grammar mistakes are mine, maybe someday I will check this and re-write it but this day is not today.Peace and love.PS: OOOh this is the post I'm talking about:Science bitch





	To bend or not to bend?

**Author's Note:**

> This all started with my science-bitch-brain. I bet all 1 dollar on my bank account that everyone saw the famous ig story of Armie playing pool table. Well my scientific side decided to examine this image thoroughly – so few photos as well as gifs in slow motion ended up in tumblr. That’s when things went haywire. Afterwards I was bored af in my work with nothing better to do than write Charmie-smut-fic. So that’s a real story.  
> Also – I’m pretty bad at this, all grammar mistakes are mine, maybe someday I will check this and re-write it but this day is not today.  
> Peace and love.
> 
> PS: OOOh this is the post I'm talking about: [ Science bitch ](http://whatitis-inside.tumblr.com/post/177698961452/in-the-name-of-science)

          It’s not the first time they’re in pub drinking. Nor it’s the first time when in drunken-state they play pool. But somehow it’s the first Timmy can’t control himself watching again and again as Armie bents himself over the table. Positioning over to hit with enough force, causing that his ass is gracefully presented.

          The truth is – and they both know about it – that Timmy plays better when he doesn’t think much about the game and about hitting the balls, because if tries really hard to win, he just ends up losing miserably. But since Timmy can’t stop his head from doing such thing as thinking, he needs some sort of distractions. He discovered – and he’s really proud of himself – that after about 3 glasses of vodka with coke, his mind starts to relax and it’s easier to play.

          Now he is already in drunk-fog, his mind dizzy, his body more loose than when he came here. He is sitting on high stool, sipping his fourth drink and watching. Because watching Armie bending himself over the pool table is mesmerising. How the muscles on his back are working beneath his grey tee shirt, how his biceps are exposed when he is holding the cue and thinking about his next goal. How he tenses his calves, standing more firmly on the ground.  Timmy bites his lower lip, suppressing the moan escaping his mouth. Armie is now bending over, Timmy’s mind immediately with images, aware than in this position Armie’s crotch is near the corner of the table. Scratching against it when he moves a little to hit the ball. His blood is on fire. He wants to come closer, pull himself against Armie’s perfect ass. Rest his dick between those perfect buttocks. He wants to push him down, pin his hands to the table and to make him his in all senses to let everyone see it. This is madness. But he can’t stop his thoughts from spinning. Armie’s positions are obscene and he isn’t even aware of it. Timmy is on his feet before he can even process what he is doing. He closes the distance between them and is there just in time to catch Armie when he once again bends over the table. Timmy puts his hands on Armie’s hips and feel responding body beneath him. He stands on his toes, biting Armie’s earlobe. Armie inhales sharply, but although they are in public, he pushes backwards almost unconsciously. The exquisite feeling of Timmy’s hard dick on his ass making him frantic. Seeking friction because he needs it. Because the possibility that everyone can see them right now is ecstatic and more arousing than he could think. But before Armie can do anything, Timmy leans further and whispers

“I’m gonna fuck you. Do you want that” he nips Armie’s earlobe with sharp teeth, then goes on “Answer me. Do you want my dick in that tight hole of yours”

 

* * *

 

 

          They enter the room in total darkness, kissing with all mouths and teeth. It’s messy and sloppy, because they’re drunk and aroused at the same time. And it also doesn’t really matter as they’re together in this slovenly dance. Desire flying between them, softly pushing them towards bed, while they’re detangling themselves from too much layers of fabric.

          Timmy pushes Armie to bed and sits forcefully on his lap, grinding their cocks in one swift motion, producing a small whine escaping Armie’s lips straight to his own. It’s been too long of watching Armie there. His perfect body leaning over the table, exposing his perfectly rounded ass. But Timmy likes to wait and appreciates the slowly burning sensation rising in his body. He wants to devour each and every moment. So he lets Armie kiss and suck his neck leaving small bruises. He lets Armie explore his back with those huge hands that he loves. He lets him bite his earlobe and lick the underside of his ear. Sensations flashing through him one after another and he thinks for a moment that he could do this forever and it would be enough. But as soon as this idea pops in his head, Armie’s hands moves slowly from his back to his ass. And he squeezes gently and Timmy groans, burying his face in crook of Armie’s neck, gasping loudly when he repeats the previous action.

          Timmy’s mouth moves from Armie’s neck to suck his collarbone when his right hand pinches one of his nipples. Timmy can feel – and it’s exquisite feeling – of Armie cock pressing firmly to the side of his thigh. Armie wince and inhales sharply, when his hand after leaving his now-hard nipple, moves deliberately down his chest and grasp tightly his cock.

“Fuck” he moans when Timmy gives him one lazy and tentative stroke. Timmy loves all Armie noises, but those low, hoarse _fucks_ are his favourites – his mind incoherent, in no power to make some senseful sentence. He gives one more go, hearing with delight when Armie hisses, pressing his lips to Timmy’s hot skin, leaving wet kiss there.

“You know how hard it was to watch you there” Timmy asks harshly, spreading the leaking pre-come with his thumb over the tip of Armie’s cock “Your perfect ass for everyone to see. But you’re mine” and with that he pushes Armie until his back is on bed and Timmy kneels between Armie’s thighs. He inhales the sweet and musky scent of Armie’s crotch, the blond pubic hair tickling his nose. He kisses the insides, leaving wet trail as he goes down teasing Armie with his movements. Then he switches to other leg and makes exactly the same path, stopping near his groin. He blows the air on gracefully hard cock and Armie shivers. Timmy doesn’t want to touch it – just not yet.

“You don’t even have an idea how hard I was only by looking at you” he says, pressing his lower lip between his teeth and biting it. He looks up, smiling because Armie is watching him through heavy eye-lids and he can see how much Armie wants it to finally happen “And I had to see all those people looking at you as if they wanted to fuck you then and there. Just like me”

“Please” Armie whispers with voice full of lust and desire “Please”

“You have to say it”

“Timmy please. I’m yours. Only yours”

          Armie gaps hard and shuts his eyes, because Timmy swallows him whole in one motion. He feels orgasm slowly growing inside him, because of heat and wetness of Timmy’s mouth. Because when he opens his eyes, he sees Timmy’s sinful pink lips stretching perfectly around his girth. And it’s too much and not enough at the same time. Because he needs Timmy inside him. He needs just that with all his senses.

“Fuck me” he growls, when Timmy lick the underside of his cock, moving upwards, chasing circles around the tip with his tongue.

          In the next second they’re kissing and Armie can taste his own come in Timmy’s mouth. They’re chest to chest, their shafts rubbing against each other when second after second they’re devouring their mouths, because there’s no rush. Because they’ve time. Because there’s nothing better than this.

          Timmy finally stands up, looking at Armie – debauched and broken on beds sheets, his dick hard, laying on his belly, leaving a tiny bit of jizz there. One side of Timmy wants to savour this moment, but another – greedy and selfish – wants to ruin Armie even more. Until he can’t see straight, until he will be a heavy mess in post-orgasmic bliss.

          He puts his hands on Armie’s knees and spreads his legs wider.

“Timmy please” and with the last _e_ he pushes one slick finger inside and Armie moans loudly. He takes his time to prepare him, he wants it to be good, wonderful, amazing. All slick, lazy and slow. There’s no rush after all.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck” Armie curses when Timmy adds second finger and scissors his asshole. The pain sweet  and soft burning on his skin with every new movement “Now” he says under his breath.

Timmy positions himself between Armie’s legs, running his hand down Armie’s thigs, prolonging the moment.

“Stop teasing” Armie grunts, rocking backwards against him and Timmy finally enters him with a small, playful smile on his lips that disappears as soon as Armie’s muscles squeezes around him. He rolls his hips tentatively and they both gasp at the sensation.

“Move”

          So Timmy does. Leisurely, lazily, languidly. Climax is rising slowly with every gentle move of his hips, with every soothing thrust forward and sedative roll backwards. The abyss of nullity gradually taking them both. Timmy can feel his orgasm. He’s almost on the edge, but he wants to elongate the moment of pleasure. He’s now buried deep in Armie’s ass and he stops there.

“I wanted to fuck you against that pool. Pin you down and make you to take my cock. To everyone see how good you’re at taking it” he says after few seconds, palming Armie’s erection “Take you there, bend over the pool, on the pool or under the pool” he is now stroking him vigorously, forcing Armie to come. He then starts to thrust into that tight hole with all power. Pounding determinedly in the heat of Armie’s body, seeking his own climax. Armie shudders beneath him and low _fuck_ escapes his mouth. Timmy can feel warm come covering his hand, when he finally empties himself with few last thrusts.

          His limbs are heavy and he has no strength left in him, so he just lay on Armie’s chest. Inhaling the scent of sex, come and sweat combined in one wonderful aroma.

“You do that next time” Armie says, his hands in Timmy’s hair “Fuck me bend over pool table I mean”

**Author's Note:**

> I' whatitis-inside on tumblr - come and scream at me with you want


End file.
